Ending the Pain
by Akumu the Starchiha
Summary: Light is tired of the pain it's time to end it. Mentions of LxMello. Character death.


Hi this is Akumu; sorry I haven't written anything a while

Hi this is Akumu; sorry I haven't written anything a while. Today I thought I'd try writing a story with angst.

Light: Reading story I what?!

Shh… you'll spoil the story now read the disclaimer.

Light: Ugh… Akumu doesn't own Death Note because if she did L wouldn't be a detective but working side by side with Light and they would have kids… WHAT!!

Nothing, enjoy the fanfiction. (runs from an angry Light)

--

Light looked around, he was getting bored working on the Kira case and by the looks on the faces of the people around him so were they.

"Does everyone want to take a break?" L said making everyone in the room start. They nodded and L got up saying "We will resume working when I get back at one o'clock" L looked at the clock it was 11:55 now. He was watching the monitor that was attached to the surveillance cam that showed outside. He noticed a motorcycle pulling up to the curb. He immediately recognized the blonde on the bike. L walked out of the room forgetting to turn off the screen.

"Light-kun!" Misa yelled jumping onto Light's back as he stood up

"Ah, Misa your heavy" Light said as he fell forward

"What, Misa-Misa is fat. NO!!" Misa started to cry

"Uh... look Misa I'm sorry but could you please get off me you're crushing me." Light said breathlessly

"Wah!!" That made Misa cry even harder until she rolled off of him.

"Look at the screen" Matsuda said staring shocked. Outside L was walking to the blonde on the motorcycle.

"I know that face" Watari said squinting to try and figure out who it was. He and the rest of the team gasped in shock as L kissed the blonde male full on the lips. "Mello, it's Mello" Watari yelled

Light felt a wave of utter jealousy sweep over and he began to shake in a jealous rage.

"Is Light okay, he's shaking" Misa asked looking at 'her Light'

"I'm fine; I'm just trying to get up." Light said trying to push himself up still shaking

"Did Misa-Misa hurt her Light?" Misa said tears in her eyes again

"No, not really" Light said taking Matsuda's helping hand "Thanks" he mumbled to him

"Look" Aizawa said pointing at the screen "they're gone"

"What?" everyone in the room said looking at the screen. After awhile they gave up looking and went to the kitchen for lunch and to talk. When the team's hour was up they went back into the conference room to wait for L. They wait 15 more minutes before L came back in with the blonde on his arm. L's shirt was inside-out and Mello's pant's weren't buttoned.

"Mello" Watari said standing up to say hello to the younger boy while the rest of the team just stared. They never thought L would get laid.

Light looked like he was going to burst in a jealous rage. "Hi, Watari." Mello said hugging the old man. He looked over at Light and noticed how jealous he looked. Mello smirked and leaned up to kiss L. "I love you" Mello said loud enough for everyone to hear

"I love you too" L said kissing Mello's nose. Light wanted to scream but he didn't he got up knocking Misa off his lap. Mello now had an evil grin on his face.

"Where are you going Light-kun?" L asked watching Light leave

"MYOB!!" Light yelled walking out of the building grabbing his cell phone and turning his father's on. Light ran and ran until he came to a huge skyscraper. He climbed to the top and went out on to the ledge. He felt a sort of cold feeling come over him, every memory of the death note came flooding back. Light decided to call Sayu. He told her to come to the skyscraper and he also said he would call her again but make sure she didn't pick up. He also told her to give the message to their father and L. As he called her phone again news crews began to come and they were reporting on this scene.

Back at the investigation headquarters, nobody was working in fact they had just turned on the news. Every channel was playing the same thing: WHEN WILL THE BOY JUMP?? L and Misa looked in horror at Light. Mello was trying to contain giggles and Souichirou was trying to suppress a sob of distress as they saw Light standing there talking on a cell phone.

Back to Light-kun, he was talking to Sayu's voicemail. He said "To all my friends and family goodbye and I am sorry. I can not take it any longer, my heart is giving to explode. Misa thank you for being a great second Kira. Oh, you can have your blonde L and I hope you're happy. I loved you and you could never return that and it hurts too much to keep living. I love you L, goodbye. Love, Kira a.k.a. Yagami, Light." As Light finished the message he put down the phone and jumped. As he neared the ground he saw Ryuk and Rem come a pull his soul from his body. He watched as his body collided harshly with the ground, and he watch as his sister listened to his message crying from both. He then willingly followed Ryuk and Rem to the land of the Shinigami.

2 hours later back at the headquaters Sayu was watching as her father and L listened to the message that Light left. After listening to it l had Watari take Misa away and made everyone else go home. "L, it's okay you have me." Mello said

"Mello, we're through." L said in his usual monotone.

"Fine." Mello said leaving calmly

After Mello left L listen to the message twelve more times final. He got up and looked at the chair next to his and said "Light-kun, wherever you are, Love you too." L walked out of the room turning of the lights.

--

Well, my attempt at angst. Tell me what you think. Please review, I don't mind flames, just please review.


End file.
